Episode 4940 (10 October 2014)
Synopsis A forlorn Linda awakens and slams off the alarm clock. Mick reminds Johnny and Nancy that Linda still isn’t feeling herself – he suggests one of them spend some time with her to cheer her up. When Johnny and Nancy are left alone, Nancy purports that there’s something seriously wrong with Linda, but Johnny’s not so convinced. Later, Nancy finds a distant Linda on the sofa and when she tries to make conversation, Linda is clearly off. Later, Nancy brings Linda sausage rolls and tomato soup –her special sick meal. When Nancy also suggests watching Dirty Dancing, it’s too much for Linda and she breaks down in tears. Later, Mick walks in on the pair making plans for Nancy’s 21st birthday – it’s clear Linda’s feeling a bit better, but when Mick asks Nancy to head downstairs, Linda looks obviously nervous at the prospect of being on her own. Later, Linda manages to drag herself downstairs, albeit in a tracksuit. Dean approaches and tells Linda that she doesn’t need to worry about Mick – he doesn’t suspect anything that’s happened between the two of them; Linda is sickened at his flippant attitude. A broken Linda digs out the clothes that she was wearing the on night of Dean’s attack from the bottom of her wardrobe and pointedly throws them away, sobbing. Max calls Emma and leaves her a message inviting her for dinner; he’s missing her. Lauren suggests to Peter that they talk to Max and Ian about the fact they’re seeing each other. Abi and Max are surprised when Lauren arrives home with Peter – he’s joining them for lunch. When Lauren announces that she and Peter are seeing each other again, Abi is fuming – she’s lost everything she cares about and Lauren has got what she wanted. Peter and Max agree that it’s best to keep Peter and Lauren’s relationship from Ian, but Lauren is adamant they tell him. Later, Max turns up at Ian’s front door – Ian isn’t best pleased to see him. Max apologises for what happened with him and Lucy and fills him in that Peter and Lauren have started seeing each other. He tells Ian they’re heading to the Vic later and that they’d like him to come along. Keeble and Summerhayes arrive at Ian’s to give him an update on Lucy’s case. Summerhayes is stunned when it transpires that Max and Keeble already know each other. Ian is unimpressed and snappy when Keeble and Summerhayes have no substantial news. Back at Max’s, Emma is fuming that Max and Keeble have a history. Emma tells Max that she can’t risk them being seen together; it’s a bad idea for them to be involved. Later, Peter, Lauren, Max and Abi sit awkwardly in the Vic – Ian arrives. Max and Ian make stilted conversation; Abi remains in a mood. Ian heads to the bar and chats with Charlie. When Ian admits that he is trying to forgive Max, Charlie is surprised; he does know about Max sleeping with that police officer? Ian hunts down Max in the toilets- he knows that Max has been sleeping with Emma. Max claims innocence but Ian is disbelieving. Lauren and Peter are elated that Max and Ian managed to have a drink together. As the couple kiss outside the pub, DS Bryant watches them intently. Abi tells Max that she’s not going to go to Bolton – it was always the wrong place and course for her. Max heads to a phone box and makes an anonymous call to the police informing them that DC Emma Summerhayes has been sleeping with Max Branning... Dot gives Charlie a pair of mittens that she’s knitted for the baby and asks him to give them to Ronnie. Charlie is unconvinced that Ronnie will be pleased to see him but Dot convinces him to do so. Charlie goes round to Ronnie’s and explains that he wants to take her to the scan. Ronnie is initially reluctant but when Charlie suggests she doesn’t have to even talk to him, she relents. As Charlie goes to drop Ronnie off for the scan, she asks him to come inside with her. Ronnie and Charlie are told at the scan that the baby if healthy. Ronnie asks to know the sex of the baby; they’re having a boy. Ronnie and Charlie agree to keep their news a secret for now. Dot’s surprised when Charlie shows her the baby’s scan and is delighted when he tells her that they went together. Stacey has her first shift at Blades – Dean compliments her work and asks if she’d like to go for a drink. Stacey declines; she has to get back for Lily. Sharon has her new plaque put up outside the Albert; she’s officially Mrs Mitchell. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes